Oh La Venganza Es Dulce
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: Los Guardianes de Vongola aprenderán a no hacer enfadar a su jefe y mas si esto esta relacionado con el inolvidable archienemigo del Jefe Vongola... ¡El papeleo!. Por favor denle una oportunidad a este fic


En cierta zona de Italia se podría apreciar una armoniosa calma en la mansión Vongola... un momento algo no anda bien aquí, esto me huele a gato encerrado, no es normal que la Mansión Vongola este tan silenciosa sin ninguna explosión o alguno que otro grito de Lambo... bueno dejando de lado eso queridos lectores hoy les traigo una nueva historia así que demos inicio.

En cierto despacho hermosamente decorado se encontraba un apuesto castaño de 25 años sentado en frente de un escritorio de madera, el es el Decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Maldito papeleo- murmuro el joven Vongola quien en esos momentos se encontraba firmando incontables pilas de papeleo, mientras que por su cabeza se estaban formando miles de maneras para acabar con ese estúpido papeleo del infierno

-A, ya no puedo mas- se rendía en su tarea el castaño, quien se estaba levantando de su asiento para estirar un poco las piernas y aprovechar de escapar un rato de odioso papeleo que tenía que hacer, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando una persona entro en su despacho

-¿Ya termino su trabajo Decimo?- Tsuna maldijo mentalmente, su huída se había ido a la mierda en el momento en que su guardián entro a esa habitación, claro Hayato nunca lo dejaría irse sin haber terminado el papeleo.

-No todavía no solo estaba estirando un poco las piernas- dijo el capo con resignación y una sonrisa nerviosa, Gokudera Hayato solo dio un largo suspiro

-Decimo, no intente saltarse sus responsabilidades- le regaño el peliplata

-Lo sé Hayato, pero- trato de defenderse el castaño

-Nada de peros, vuelva al papeleo, que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo con seriedad como siempre la mano derecha del decimo, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por los labios de ojijade, esto no paso desapercibido por el Decimo Vongola, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

-Espera Hayato no será que...- el Decimo no pudo terminar la oración ya que en ese momento un pila de papeles fue traída por su mano derecha.

-Son los reportes de daño que causo Mukuro en su última misión- un pequeño tic se hiso presente en el labio del castaño al momento de ver la pila de papeles que sobrepasaban la cabeza de su guardián, o el pobre decimo sentía que se iba a desmayar

-Bueno lo dejo para que haga su trabajo Decimo- se despidió el peliplata con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- También quería informarle que Hibari ha terminado su misión y en 2 días estará aquí de regreso- menciono el guardián antes de desaparecer por las puertas que cerró al salir

El joven Tsunayoshi estaba claro de una cosa al ver salir a su mano derecha, el disfrutaba de ver su sufrimiento al igual que Reborn, o y estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que su confiable mano derecha disfrutaba de ver su sufrimiento, si no mal recordaba eso había ha empezado cuando un día Reborn se llevo solo a Gokudera con la escusa de "Mejorar a la mano derecha del Decimo Vongola", después de ese dichoso entrenamiento Gokudera había madurado un poco y casi podía jurar que si se trataba de papeleo Reborn había enseñado a Hayato a no tener compasión con él, porque en lo que otras cosas se refiere su mano derecha era más considerado.

Así el decimo capo se concentro de nuevo en los malditos papeles que tenía en frente, cada vez que mas avanzaba en su tarea mas era rodeado por una temible aura negra, que demostraba cuan enojado estaba el capo, ya que los papeles que estaba leyendo no eran para nada alentadores; uno decía que debía de autorizar la reconstrucción de un establecimiento que Hibari destruyo, otro decía que tenía que reconstruir una escuela que fue destruida por Mukuro, gracias a dios no había nadie en la escuela esa vez, en otro papel tenía que también rede modelar ciertas partes de una ciudad que había sido casi destruida entre Hayato, Takashi y Ryohei, ya era el colmo hasta de Chrome y Lambo tenia papeles. El decimo se estaba cabreando aun mas porque se ponía a analizar todo el desastre que causaban sus guardianes en cada misión que iban, necesitaba una forma de que se midieran, en eso los ojos del Decimo brillaron con malicia mientras una siniestra sonrisa se presentaba en su rostro.

Otro día en la Mansión Vongola el capo y sus guardianes se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del Capo Sawada, quien se encontraba extrañamente muy serio y con la vista puesta en sus guardianes, quienes tenían un horrible presentimiento.

-Chicos, voy a darles una orden muy especiar, de la cual no quiero escuchar ninguna queja, ¿he quedado claro?- dijo el castaño con una voz sumamente aterradora y una sonrisa, que indicaba a los guardianes presentes que no se podrían escapar de esta orden muy fácilmente.-No creo que se hayan dado cuenta pero últimamente ustedes han causado muchos desastres en sus misiones, y eso ha causado que tenga más papeleo de lo normal- dijo el capo mientras una aura oscura se formaba a su alrededor, asiendo que sus guardianes tragaron duro, cuando se lo proponía el tranquilo castaño podría dar mucho miedo.

-Esto es mas para Kyoya, Mukuro, Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei, ustedes son los que más causan destrozos, Chrome y Lambo también pero espero que con decirles que se moderen será suficiente ¿Estoy en lo cierto chicos?- pregunto el joven a la hermosa jovencita y al chico de 15 años, quienes asintieron sin chistar, ellos sabían que su jefe tenía razón, además de que tenían mucho temor en ese momento para negársele.

-Por eso esta es la orden para los demás, ustedes deberán aprender a moderar su "capacidad de destrucción colateral", para eso le he pedido ayuda a ciertas personas quienes los enseñaran a "moderarse"- dijo con una sonrisa el castaño

-Hmp, Omnívoro no digas estupideces nadie me dirá lo que tengo que hacer-

-Kufufuf, Tsunayoshi sonara raro pero estoy de acuerdo con Ave-kun-

-Con todo respeto Decimo, no creo que esto deba irse a mayores-

-Jaja, vamos Tsuna debes estar bromeando-

-Sawada, no brómese al Extremo

Las quejas siguientes murieron cuando los chicos vieron al mirada de su jefe, o si esa maldita mirada que les daba un miedo extremo como decía Ryohei.

-Creo que no fui claro, ¿no había dicho que nada de quejas?- los chicos asintieron- Bien, entonces cierren su estúpida boca- o el infierno se desato cuando escucharon a su jefe maldecir eso solo era un indicio de que se encontraba muy enojado el joven Vongola.

-Genial como están de acuerdo llamare a sus tutoras-

-¿Tutoras?- repitió dudoso Hayato, en ese momento Tsuna salió de la habitación para segundo después volver a entrar seguido de 4 jóvenes muy conocidas para todos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí al Extremos?- grito sorprendido el guardián del sol

-No grites tan fuerte idiota- lo regaño una joven de cabellera castaña hasta su barbilla, quien era Hana Kurokawa mejor dicho Sasagawa, la esposa del Ryohei

-Chicos sus tutoras serán ellas, Hana-san le encargo a Ryohei- pidió el castaño con una sonrisa malévola

-Déjamelo a mi Sawada, para cuando termine con el no lo podrás reconocer- sonrió con la milicia la joven mientras miraba que su esposo se ponía tenso y nervioso.

-Haru, podrías encárgate de Kyoya por favor- pidió amablemente el castaño

-Claro que si Tsuna-san- bien los que estaban ahí presentes vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos, la dulce Haru que todos conocían tenía una mirada malvada y una aterradora y siniestra sonrisa, que hasta hiso preguntarse a Hibari, si era ella la herbívora que concia

-Dahna, te dejo a Hayato-

-Claro no te preocupes Tsuan- dijo una hermosa y atractiva joven de 23 años, de larga y ondulada cabellera escarlata y ojos color gris, ella es una de las subordinadas de la unidad CEDEF, quien conocía a los chicos desde su acenso como la nueva generación Vongola, de hecho era muy buena amiga de Tsuna y las chicas, ella es una espía experta.

-Genial, Mukuro estarás a cargo de Julietta- la hermosa chica de cabello corto negro y ojos dorados asintió con una sonrisa tenebrosa, esta hermosa joven es hermana de Dahna, también trabaja en el CEDEF, pero a diferencia de su hermana ella no es espía sino una Hacker sumamente lista.

-Y por ultimo Takeshi tu tutora será Rosetta- la nombrada solo sonrió siniestramente, ella es una joven de cabello hasta media espalda de color negro y ojos azules, es prima de Julietta y Dahna, ella es una subordinada directa de los guardianes, en ocasiones acompaña a alguno en sus misiones, ella es una experta en cualquier tipo de arma, al igual que sus primas es muy buena amiga de los guardianes.

-No te preocupes Tsuna yo me hago cargo- dijo la pelinegra

-Bien chicas hagan justo lo que hablamos y llévense a sus idiotas, para que aprendan a "moderarse"- dijo con voz cantarina y sumamente feliz el chico- Pero antes, a todos tienen estrictamente prohibido salir de la mansión y no pueden ir a ninguna misión, además denme sus cajas armas y anillos- los chicos vieron con cara sorprendida –menos Mukuro y Hibari- a su jefe, pero decidieron no aumentar más la furia de él, por lo que acataron sus órdenes.

-Okei chicas son todos suyos- todas las chicas sonrieron siniestramente y tomaron del brazo a su respectivo "alumno" para salir por la puerta y tomar un rumbo desconocido, dejando a Tsuna solo con sus dos guardianes de niebla y rayo

-Boss- le llamo Chrome a su jefe sacándolo de su estado super feliz,

-Dime- le respondió

-¿Cree que es buena idea?, las chicas pueden ser un poco aterradoras cuando se lo proponen- le dijo un poco preocupada la joven ya que conocía muy bien a las chicas eran sus amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y ella misma sabe cuánto miedo pueden causar

-Oh mi querida Chrome, es por eso que las escogí especialmente a ellas- le confesó el castaño

-¿En serio?, Tsuna-nii- le pregunto Lambo- Yo pensaba que como eran sus esposas y novias tendrían un poco de poder sobre ellos- le dijo lo que pensaba Lambo al castaño

-Bueno aparte de eso, claro- sonrió con burla el castaño

-Pobre Mukuro-sama, Julietta es muy buena en la tortura- se lamento la joven chica por su protector, y no es por nada pero su la novia de él era una autentica torturadora de primera además de una increíble Haker

-Takeshi-nii y Bakadera si que van a sufrir- se compadeció el chico, las novias de esos dos sí que le dan miedo más porque sabe que esas dos tienen un muy buen manejo de las armas.

-Vaya Dame-Tsuna, nunca te creí capas de hacer esto- se escucho una voz profunda que llamo la atención del nombrado y los dos presentes

-Reborn- sonrio Tsuna- aprendí del mejor- le contesto el castaño

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, te he enseñado bien- le felicito Reborn con una sonrisa

-Bueno, tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas, además la venganza es dulce.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola el joven Vongola

-Yo quiero ir a ver como la señora Hibari le da un "escarmiento" a su querido esposo, además es una ocasión perfecta para ver cómo va el entrenamiento en tortura de Haru, debo decir que no es una mala alumna- hablo con burla Reborn mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida siendo seguido de su alumno

-Voy contigo, yo también quiero ver- dijo sonriente el castaño quien caminaba alado de su tutor espartano

Desde ese día para alegría del Decimo Vongola hubo una considerable disminución en el papeleo que era de sus guardianes, aunque aun quedaba Varia, ante ese pensamiento el joven Vongola sonrió, y pensó que debería de hacer unas cuantas llamadas a ciertas jóvenes que conocen muy bien a los varias.

* * *

**Hola se que no han sabido de mi por un tiempo y es que ya no se que mas escribir en mis otros fic, este es una exepcion porque me encontraba aburrida y no sabia que hacer- conste tengo tarea pero me da flojera hacerla- espero que no se molesten conmigo pero tratare de avanzar a los otros fic que tengo de Reborn, se que no puedo dar excusas pero hubo un problema con mi lap y lo que tenia de los fic buen puff ya no esta y no recuerdo que había escrito.**

**espero y les haya gustada esta pequeña historia que salio de mi loca cabeza.**

**Bueno nos leemos luego Ciaoo**


End file.
